The Puppy in the Rain
by Sakurazero
Summary: I'm not sure if the rating is right. This is my first fanfic so be gentle.  Kagome and Inuyasha run errands one rainy day. They find a dirty puppy. What does Hojo think about it? What does Kagome say that gives Inuyasha hope?


Hey people! Please be gentle this is my first fanfic. All flames will be...well I don't really care

**Disclaimer**: It makes me very sad to say that Inuyasha does not belong to me.

Inuyasha: Damn strait!

Anyhow ***Sigh* **He belongs to the great Rumiko Takahashi and Kagome.

Inuyasha: Wooooo!

Yeah, yeah here it is the audacity I am about to trust upon you.

Inuyasha: ***smirk*** Enjoy!

The Puppy in the Rain

It was a normal day in the modern era, except for the fact that it was raining.

A girl of about 17 sighed as her blueish grey eyes scanned the sky for any hope of the clouds dissipating anytime soon. She frowned as the weather seemed to get even worse than it was before. She was dressed in a black mini skirt and a white spaghetti top with white lace around the edges of the shirt and was currently seated at her desk.

" I was hoping that the rain would go away before I started on my errands. Oh well."

She closed her book with a snap,she had been trying to study but it was no use as her mind always seemed to wander to a certain silver haired boy. She leaned back on her chair and after hearing some satisfying pops, she made her way over to her closet. As she started to take out an overcoat, seeing how hard it was raining she would need one she reasoned in her mind when she heard a light tapping coming from her window. She looked over her shoulder and crossing a short distanced opened it and she was met face to face with the boy she was just day dreaming about.

Inuyasha.

See this girl was no ordinary girl and this boy was no ordinary boy. See when Kagome was 15 she went looking for her cat in her family's well when she was pulled into the well by a demon into Feudal Japan. She had met the hanyou named Inuyasha, who was pinned to a tree at the time. At the time she had a powerful jewel, the Shikon no Tama inside of her and due to some unfortunate mishaps the jewel was shattered and spread to all Japan. OK, it was all her fault that the stupid thing shattered. Well all was not lost as there was still the shards, that were almost impossible to find but luckily they have help. On there way they met an orphaned demon fox kit named Shippo, a lecherous monk named Miroku, a cat demon named Kirara and a demon slayer named Sango. As the search got more serious they encountered another half demon wanting the jewels, Naraku. They all had there own reasons for wanting to kill him most of all revenge. The quest so far lasted 3 years and in that time they all became very good friends.

She smiled and greeted the boy "Hi Inuyasha."

"Wench what do you think your doing! We need to get back to the other side of the well to find the jewel shards, so no more of your freaken test thingies or whatever the hell you do in this stupid era!"

Sighing once again she continued to pull on her overcoat around her. She actually didn't mind the rain to her it was quite soothing it was just the cold she hated. "Well I have errands to do and I can't leave till I get them finished." Inuyasha grumbled "Well we need to go!" "Not until I finish my errands!" "No." "Inuyasha please" She begged. "Tell you what if you let me finish my errands I'll...um...buy you a pack of ramen just for you!" She smiled and he begrudgingly agreed "Fine but were leaving after wards." "Yay! Thank you so much!"

In reality she didn't need to bribe him to do anything, no all she really had to do was smile at him and he would give her the world, not that he would tell her that or ever admit it to himself.

The boy, Inuyasha was about 18 with silver hair that reached his midsection he also had golden colored eyes. He was again a hanyou, a half demon, well to be precise a half dog demon.

"Keh, I'll come with you, trouble seems to follow you were ever you go." "Ok"

Kagome handed Inuyasha a red bandana courtesy of Ms. Higurashi in place of his baseball cap. "Inuyasha are you sure you want to tag along?" "Yea I'm pretty sure 'sides if I'm not there to protect you who will?" She was going to tell him that there were no demons in her era but she knew that, that was an argument and a sit just waiting to happen."Ok lets go." "Keh."She pulled her yellow umbrella from the umbrella rack next to the door before she opened the door Inuyasha asked her a question.

"So why are we doing these air-rans?" "Because I need more supplies for our trip back." Counting off the things she needed to do on her fingers. "I need to mail these letters for mama, pick up a package at the post office too...um what else...oh! and I need to buy a new math book, because **someone** though it was a good idea to use my old one as kindling." She glared at Inuyasha when she said this "Well **I** thought it was a good idea at the time." Inuyasha replied quickly. "Yea well" She slipped on her shoes when she noticed that he was bare foot.

And it was cold and raining outside

"Inuyasha, it's raining outside you'll catch a cold" "Demons don't catch colds they avoid them." "Are you sure you don't want sandals or anything." "Yeah I'm sure come on were wasting time that could be used hunting Naraku" "Ok, sheesh." She grabbed her black handbag, opened the door and when they were outside opened her bright yellow umbrella.

They made there way down the shrine steps and onto the sidewalk as they shared Kagome's umbrella. They got weird looks as they walked more focused on the surly half demon than on Kagome.

"Hey Kagome how long is this going to take?" "Not long come on!"

They ran across the street and headed for a green painted building with a sign that said The Sparrows Bookstore. "So why are we here?" "Remember I have to buy another math book to replace the one you ruined" "Oh so now its **my** fault."

They both entered the warm bookstore and Kagome quickly went looking for the required textbook while Inuyasha browsed around. When Kagome was finished with her purchase she looked around again now trying to find the teenage boy who seemed to disappear. She didn't have to look long as she soon found him immersed in a blue book.

"Inuyasha you know how to read?" "Yea what of it. You know just because I'm a half breed doesn't mean I don't know how to read my mother was a hime. So of course I learned how to read."

"No, I'm just surprised that's all. What else did you learn?" "Well I also know how to write and was trained in the royal courts and how to act proper and all that junk." "Well why don't you act proper?" "No one expects me to so I don't so it." "Oh well I finished buying my math book so we can go if you want." "Ok" He said and started to put the book back when, "Do you want me to buy that book you were reading?"

She looked at Inuyasha and his failure to try to hide the blush at the fact that he wanted something other than food. "Wait here I'll be right back." She took the book in his hand and went back to the cash register. True to her word it only took a few moments to ring the book up and return to the slightly red hanyou. "Here" "Thanks" He quickly muttered hoping that she had not heard him. She smiled and at that moment he knew she did hear him.

He noticed that the guy was looking at Kagome like, well like Miroku looks at woman. He quickly stuffed the blue book into his haori and grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag her out of the bookstore. "So were are we going now?"

She smiled again as some rays of sunshine peeked through the clouds making a light rainbow behing her making him turn a red that would make his haori proud. "Come on" he grumbled looking away.

The errands only took a few hours to complete. Most of the stuff that she was asked to do were all small simple and were done in a small amount of time so they decided to just walk around and enjoy the cool air created by the rain, it had died down a bit.

"Hey Kagome wait." She turned around to see Inuyasha hunched over something.

"Inuyasha what are you..." He turned around a bit.

"OH MY GOD...he's adorable!" "OWWWWWW!Dammit Kagome that hurt!" Inuyasha yelled rubbing his ears with one hand to make the ringing go away. In the other arm he held up against his chest was a small round fluffy dirty looking puppy.

"Here Inuyasha let me hold him" He handed here the puppy and got up from the floor. "Did you just find him right now?" "Yeah in that box over there." "Hmmmm.." "Hey Kag-" He was cut off when another voice interrupted him. They both turned around to see a group coming towards them. It consisted of 3 girls and a boy. "It was Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and oh great Hojo

.

"Hey Kagome!" She inwardly groaned and replied back "Hey guys what's up?" She hoped her smile didn't look that fake. It wasn't that she didn't like her friends it was just that over the past few years so much had happened to her and now her friends seemed more immature and there problems seemed petty compared to the trouble in the other era. "Kagome are you sure you should be up I thought you were still getting over your flu?" 'Finally at least my grandfather picked a believable illness this time.'

"Well I was feeling better and decided to do some errands for my mom, since she isn't home."

"Well ok.", they quickly switched gears. "So Kagome guess what Hojo said that he would **love** it if you could go to the movies with him." "Yea well I was on my way home from doing era-" "Well just get your friend over there to take it to your house come on." "No besides I have to take care of something else..." she said looking down at the small puppy in her hands. "Oh Kagome he's so adorable!" The three friends were gushing over the small puppy. "Isn't he adorable Hojo?" They said while passing him the small puppy.

"I think you should dispose of him." "They all looked up in surprise. "Well I'm taking it home." Kagome said defiantly. "Look Kagome he's dirty, he may be sick, and worse he could be a mutt." Inuyasha growled and rescued the puppy from Hojo he knew what it was like to be called a mutt he glared at Hojo. "Well that isn't going to stop me." "Kagome, look I'll buy you a better dog a pure breed ." "No I'm ok with this one, besides I like mixed breeds." she said with a smile "Come on Inuyasha lets go home."

And with that being said she took his hand and led him still holding the puppy away from the group.

When they got home that night Inuyasha still couldn't believe that she didn't turn down the dog even though he had a small chance of being mixed.

He looked down at the now white puppy, taking him a shower was one of the most difficult things Inuyasha had to do. It surprised him that the puppy was actually a white color than the brown that Inuyasha first guessed it was. He lay down on her bed and felt something tugging at his haori, he picked up the pup and laid him next to him. He smiled at the hope that the small puppy brought him the hope that one day Kagome would love him. With the smile still on his face he pulled out the book Kagome bought him and began to read.

'I can't believe the bathroom ended up that way it was like a hurricane came through there well at least it's all cleaned up now.' She got to her room ready for a good nights rest. "Hey Inu-" The scene before her made her smile and giggle a bit.

Inuyasha was knocked out on her bed with his book still open on his chest and the puppy curled up in his hair and the small smile still in place. She couldn't resist as she quietly got out her camera and took a few pictures and then being tired herself she lay down next to Inuyasha mindful of the sleeping pup and soon she too was taken away to dream land.

"Goodnight Inuyasha sweet dreams." she whispered not thinking her crush could hear her.

His smile grew as he whispered in her ear "Sweet Dreams Kagome"

THE END

Well here you go my first fanfiction. AHHHHH I CAN'T LOOK AT IT! ***runs and hides***

Inuyasha: While the author is having a bought of insanity please feel free to review. It would be greatly appreciated.

***from hiding spot* ** Arigato! Jan ne!


End file.
